


Outpatient Care

by JaekLeone



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the muse strikes, and then leaves you after a quick idea, so to be honest I had no idea where I was going to go with this. I literally let it write itself. Sometimes, for me, that's the best way to do it.</p><p> </p><p>also verb tenses are the devil. I know I switch sometimes, but I write what sounds good to me. Maybe one day I'll learn better but I doubt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outpatient Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/gifts).



He was looking down at me like I was crazy.

I guess I couldn't really blame him. The sling kept my arm trapped between us, and the post-surgery bruises on my shoulder were only just starting to yellow. The bulk of the markings were still purple and angry.

"W-what? Sousuke..."

I kept my eyes locked on his, even though those nervous green orbs were darting away from my face every few seconds. No, Makoto, you won't find the answers anywhere else. It's just between you and me.

"It'll be fine...I just can't take it anymore."

There had never been a greater understatement. The pressure was building and I could barely concentrate anytime we were in the same room. Half the time it felt like torture. And it had barely been a week since the last time.

"But...Sousuke, I-"

"Mako..." My voice slipped into the husky tone that always drove him crazy. The one that got his pants off the first time. The same as the voice that convinced him to have a quickie in his childhood bed. "I want you, Mako...you're driving me crazy...you know I can't wait like this..."

The nervous laugh told me I was getting to him, but it would be a while before he'd budge. "I know, Sou, but..." He eased himself onto his heels, away from me, but he traced his fingers affectionately over my cheek. "You'll get hurt, and all this recovery will be for nothing. The doctor said-"

"To hell with what he said." I propped myself up on my good arm, elbow barely bracing against those whatever hundred count sheets he'd wanted so badly. "I know you won't hurt me. You're too damn gentle for that. Besides..." With a little extra push and a stifled grimace, I brought our faces close, "I know you want this, Mako...you've been waiting months for me to say it, haven't you." 

My words were starting to hit home, and I could see the flush on his ears working its way across his cheeks. "Sousuke..."

It was difficult to purr the words with the position and pain I was in, but I think I did alright. "I want you, babe....I want you inside me...."

Every muscle in his body tensed and, I have to say, it was a hell of a sight. "I....I-i...."

Time to set the hook. My lips found his ear and I sucked the lobe between my teeth, worrying it with gentle pressure. As I released it, I let my tongue trace the shell of my boyfriend's flushed ear and I groaned. "I want you to fuck me, Makoto..."

The moment I felt him shudder I knew it was over. He was giving in to me. Like so many other times his lust was getting the better of him. I know it wasn't really fair of me to play him like this, but I couldn't wait another day, let alone a few more weeks. Makoto's body was my drug and I wanted my fix. And even though I couldn't take him the way I normally did (which was any way he'd let me), letting him have me would be enough. Besides, I could see how much he wanted to take my place, to be the one in control of our mutual pleasure. He wanted to see if he could make me come undone like I did for him. He wanted to break me in every delicious way, and I was offering him that chance.

Hey, anything to have sex with him right now. Anything to feel that pressure and release, and to hear those body shaking moans come from that shy little mouth and those careful lips. Goddamn I was worked up.

I watched as his eyes slipped closed and he steeled himself against my pressure. "Sou, we really shouldn't. I don't think I could be careful enough once I got started..." The flush on his cheeks deepened to a dark, lusty red and it was all I could do but to keep myself steady. He was so shy, so nervous and it made me want to pin him down and claim him.

It's possible I might have issues where Makoto is concerned.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and shove the beast down a bit. "Babe, I trust you. I know you'd be careful." A few quick shuffles and I managed to sit up completely. "If you really want, as much as I'm dying to have you, we can just fool around." I brought my good hand to his cheek and brushed my thumb gently over his lips before cupping his cheek the way he liked. He immediately leaned into my touch. "I want us to feel good. I miss being close to you, Mako."

He was relaxing a little, both from my touch and my words, and he laughed, nuzzling against my palm with a flushed cheek. "You're so bad, Sou." Those killer green eyes slipped open to meet my own teal and he smiled at me. "If we fool around you're just going to try to get more once we get going."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Probably." I leaned in and brought myself close to him again, my hand guiding his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. "You know me too well, babe. You're irresistible and once I have you..." I growled playfully and give him a wink. "I can't get enough."

A laugh explodes from him and he turns farther into my hand, trying to hide from me in my own palm. "Sousuke!" I feel his hand swat teasingly at my thigh.

"What?" I'm grinning now, I can't help it. This man has changed everything for me. Yeah I'll never be perfect, and I'll probably always worry about being left alone again, but something about his laugh and his smile makes me feel like it's going to be alright, someway, somehow. Hell, he's the reason I got the surgery in the first place. He made me feel like there might still be hope, somehow, that I might swim again. And even if I didn't, well...at least I'd still have him. That was starting to feel like enough. I fought back the sappy feelings and wiggled my eyebrows at him. "You're sexy as hell, whether you know it or not. And you're mine." For effect, I lick my lips slowly, giving him a lazily seductive look. "And I like to mark my territory as often as physically possible."

“I know, Sou…” He smiled sweetly and me, and then fixed me with an annoyed look. Well, annoyed for Makoto, which meant the smile was already breaking through. “And so does everyone else, because you’re bad!”

Oops. Alright, I had the good grace to look sheepish at that. During one particularly hot session, I’d left a glaring mark of my ownership on his left shoulder, just past the neckline of his shirt. I had thought I was being sneaky at the time, until his little sister had climbed him for a piggy back ride. The little devil stretched out the neck of the shirt and left it visible for everyone to see. At least until I noticed and gave him my jacket, with more convincing than I would have liked. (“You look cold.” “No, I’m fine, Sou. But thanks.” “No, Mako, really, you should take my jacket.” “I’m fine, silly, I promise.” *groans* “Your hickey is showing, idiot.” “EH?!”) Now it felt like everyone knew Makoto’s boyfriend was a possessive biter. I didn’t care who knew, but it embarrassed Makoto to no end. Still, I fought off the discomfort and leered at him. “Which means they all know you’re mine. Problem is, you haven’t done the same to me, babe.”

I don’t know if it was the mood, if I was just starting to get to him, or maybe I was rubbing off on him, but I saw his eyes run over my chest and he nibbled gently on his lower lip. “Well, they should know anyway. It’s not like we’re quiet about it.”

Don’t make a sex joke. Don’t do it. Yeah we’re loud but reminding him isn’t going to help your cause, ass. “But still, it’d make me feel like you want me more. Like you can’t get enough of me.”

His eyes widened with realization and sadness, and I all but kicked myself. I started back-pedaling before he could speak. “No, dammit, not like that, Makoto. I know you want me and I know you’re in love with me and you’re not gonna leave. It’s just a sex thing, I promise, not an ‘I can’t get over my issues’ thing.”

Dammit, it was too late. He was giving me that look that told me I wasn’t getting laid tonight, but I was going to get rib creaking hugs and cuddles until his arms got tired. “Oh, okay. I was worried for a second that I wasn’t doing enough for you…”

“The hell you aren’t. Makoto, you’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.” My fingers brushed gently down his arm until I found his fingers. “And the only way you could possibly do more for me is if you had Rei install a robot skeleton in me so you could control me by remote.” He laughed and it took some of the weight off my chest. “I’m serious, baby. You do more than I could ever ask for. I’m just…sex crazy and I get a little carried away, you know that. We could fuck every morning and I’d still want you when I got home.” That made him blush but the smile on his face was brighter than his cheeks. “I love you, Makoto, and I’m pretty sure I don’t deserve someone like you, but if someone made a clerical error matching us I’m not going to encourage them to fix it.” I let out a breath and kissed him again, slow and soft, trying to force all the words I couldn’t find into the gesture. “Now don’t you ever feel like you’re not doing enough for me. Or I might have to hurt you.”

His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, but I knew they were happy ones. Any time I got sappy like that he’d melt and go mushy on me. “If you’re sure.” I knew he was joking with me this time, but I still gave his fingers a warning squeeze. That just made him laugh. “I just want you to be happy, Sou, and to never feel like you’re alone again. You have me, you have Rin, Rei and Nagisa, Momo and Ai…even Haru is warming up to you.” He scooted closer and rested his forehead against mine. “And I love you, Sousuke, you big jerk. Don’t you forget that either.”

I snorted a quiet laugh and relaxed against him. “How could I?”

We sat that way for a long while, just enjoying each other’s touch and the closeness of our bodies. It was a nice moment, full of emotion, both spoken and unspoken, and I reveled in it. Feeling like this was new to me. I never thought I’d have someone like him, guy or girl, and for a while I was sure I didn’t deserve to have them either. But hey, like I said, I’ll never be perfect, but I can change some, and I knew I could give him what he needed.

However, all good moments eventually have to end, and I couldn’t fight back a comment any longer. My lips twisted in a teasing smirk and I let out a quiet sigh. “So, I guess that means I’m not getting laid tonight then.”

A gasp and a pinch on my thigh was all the negative reaction I got before Makoto’s laughter exploded from his lips. He always looked best when he laughed, and I found myself trying to make it happen as much as possible. The sound cut off abruptly though and he sealed his lips to mine, the smile still tugging at them as he kissed me with passion.

“No I think not, Sou.” He raised a hand to run his fingers through my hair. “It would be bad for your shoulder, baby.” There was a pause and he seemed to consider something for a moment, then he smiled sweetly at me. “How about I give you a special wake up tomorrow, instead?”

I actually froze for a moment, every muscle going tense as I processed the words. He drove me crazy when he did that, said dirty things with that innocent look. Then it all melted out of me in a low, lusty growl. “That…would be amazing.”

His smile widened and he looked pleased with himself. “Good, now let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” Sliding from the mattress he offered me his hand and I took it with my left, letting him help me to my feet. It was time to play nurse for him, but he actually seemed to enjoy looking after me, and it gave me a surprising amount of warm fuzzies.

“Okay, babe. Sounds good to me.”

 


End file.
